The present invention relates generally to a recliner chair, and more particularly, to a recliner chair having a reclining actuator assembly manually operable for effecting a reclining movement of the recliner chair.
Those recliner chairs equipped with handle operated actuator assemblies usually position the handle on one side of the chair where it can be grasped and pivoted by the occupant to effect the reclining movement of the recliner chair. The exposed location of the handle on the side of the recliner chair presents some distinct disadvantages. An occupant of such a recliner chair may have to shift in the chair to a different position in order to reach and exert a force sufficient on the handle to recline the chair. Also, the exposed handle on the side of the chair does not add to the attractiveness of the recliner and to some is a feature so objectionable as to cause them to refrain from owning such a recliner chair.
It is the general object of this invention, therefore, to provide a reclining actuator assembly for a recliner chair having a handle located between the seat and the armrest on one side of the recliner chair. It is another object of this invention to provide a reclining actuator assembly having a handle which is positionable in a concealed position in both the seating and reclining positions of a reclining chair. It is another object of the present invention to provide a reclining actuator assembly optimally positioned with respect to the occupant of a recliner chair enabling the actuator assembly to be operated with a minimum amount of force.